Nightmares and Daydreams
by HurricaneHal3y
Summary: I remember back to when Thresh had me traped, I could move, I couldn't breathe, But he saved me, Cato saved me. He was there for me and keeped me from dying even when I couldn't. T for violence. CatoxClove. M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Edit: Rewording**

**Alright, This is one of the first fanfictions I've attempted to write, and it's not very good. I have gone back and edited a few spelling and grammar errors but other than that, this fanfiction has been left untouched.**

**The original intro to this was fucking stupid so I erased it and i'm putting this in. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the story, they belong to the respected author. I only own the idea and plot line.**

* * *

Clove

I looked around my dark, empty house as i pull the covers closer to my face. I didn't like my victors house, it was too big and empty and full of sounds. Scary sounds. Before I won the games I would have never said that I was scared but after, I broke down in fear.

I shift around trying to find a comfortable space but no use, my soft fluffy bed is to snug.

I freeze immediately when I hear a creaking sound. I know it's just nothing, maybe the wind is blowing at one of the doors in this endless house. With my eyes squeezed shut I carefully turn over slowly so I don't make a sound. I'm facing the door to my room I know what's coming in.

That's it. I hear another creek. My eyes widen as I scramble to grab my knife on my bedside table. I'm holding on to the black handle close to my chest for protection and ready to strike at any moment.

I think of Thresh standing at my doorway waiting to get revenge, but...no Thresh is ...dead right? The capitol took back his body though right?

I take a deep breath and get ready to jump out of bed and dart outside.

I sit up in my bed and carefully put my feet flat on the floor. I move the blankets of my lap and close my eyes for a second or two. On the count of three, I think gripping my knife tighter. One, Two, Three. I jump up and run out my room tearing through my house to get to the front door. I knock over a lamp and a perfectly good coffee table.

Once I reach the door I'm struggling to get the lock untwisted, I glance around nervously and jam the damned thing unlocked.

I threw myself outside and laid on the sidewalk until I knew what I was doing next. I couldn't, no wouldn't go back inside my house I look around at the victors village at all the occupied houses. Our district has the most winners so the village is quickly filling up, I can faintly hear the construction workers building on the village.

My eyes wander at the houses.

There.

I see it.

Why hadn't I thought of it before.

SO I get up brush the small rocks that was left on my stomach and chest and run towards the house.

I'm sure, wait I know that he won't mind he said I could come there anytime, but he probably didn't expect me bursting through his house at...wait what time was it? I glance at my watch. 2:30 am. I sigh as I twist the watch around my arm. Why do I even have this on? I rip off the watch and through it in the street.

Back to running.

I stop to catch my breath when I hear a sound. A sound that stops my think. Stops the world. A sound of a person walking towards me.

I scream and run as fast as I can to the door. I thrust it open as I enter the house. I go up the stairs with my hands on the walls trying to feel for anything since I can't see in this pitch black place. My fingers run across walls, door handles, tables, picture frames.

I stop as i feel the carvings that are etched in the door, marking CATO.

A smile runs across my face as I remember the day we ruined the door by taking a knife and drawing on it. My ear is pressed to the door to make sure that he is asleep. When I hear no sounds but breathing I start to twist the door nob.

The thing that happens next I'm not sure of. Maybe it was just in my head or it was real. But at this point I don't care.

I was halfway into turning the nob and opening the door when I felt something very human like touch my leg.

I let out a shriek and throw open the door. I run across the room and slide under the covers without stopping.

I throw my arms around his stomach and hug him tightly. He turns over to face me.

I take one look into his eyes and then I buried my face into his chest.

Cato

I was laying in my bed shaking of fear from my nightmare. Ever since we won the Hunger Games the memories have been haunting me.

Suddenly dozens on mutts started attacking me and the girl on Fire shot an arrow to my head killing me.

I screamed my self awake waking up panting.

I sat up in my bed and looked around and tore off my shirt and threw it somewhere in my room.

I sighed and fell back on my mattress and turned on my side facing the wall with the window letting in the moonlight.

I heard someone scream outside and closed my eyes.

The screaming was normal. I found when you were awake late enough then you would hear the screams of the past victors waking up or stuck in sleep in their nightmares.

I feel asleep again trying to think of happy things to dream of, or course you can't control you dreams.

I was dreaming about Clove. Dying.

I squeezed my eyes tighter and opened my mouth, about to scream when I hear my door burst open and a pair of arms wrap around my torso.

I turn over and see the girl looking up at me. Those beautiful eyes are unmistakable. Big blueish-violet eyes look up at me with a frightened look. I see her face and suddenly get confused.

"Clove?" I manage to say still half asleep.

In response her face disappears and all I see are tangled locks of dark blond hair.

I try to get a better look at her and I see that she is in a white wrinkled tank top and purple shorts.

I turn over so I'm laying on my back and Clove still has her arms around me so I put my arm around her and held her close.

"What happened?" i asked because clearly I had no idea why she was here.

"Thresh" she whispered.

What? That's not possible thresh was dead. I killed him.

"What?" I asked

"I...he...I saw him...nightmares" she said in a real soft voice.

Oh, she had a nightmare too...well we're all victors.

"I had a nightmare about that night Cato" she whispered in a shaky voice. It sounded like she was about to cry.

"I did too. It still haunts me. Just the thought...of losing you" I said trying to make her feel better. It didn't work. How I know? She started bawling into my chest.

"No, no Clove don't cry" I said stroking her hair.

"So...horrible"she said through her tears.

( 1 year ago )

" CATO! CATO!" I hear a voice cry out. Clove!

I stopped everything I was doing and ran towards the direction her voice can from.

"Clove!" I screamed back.

I pushed back trees and branches that got in my way. I wasn't going to lose her.

I can't win without Clove. WHERE IS SHE? I need to get to her.

"Clove! " I yell out again.

I wait for her answer but I don;t hear anything, that's when I run faster than ever before.

No, no, no. Clove.

I get to the clearing just as Thresh holds up the rock. I look at Clove and I know that she is stuck and helpless. Her eyes are filled with terror.

My eyes widen and I run towards him.

I manage to tackle him just as the rock was about to touch her head.

"Don't you ever..." I struggle to say as we're wrestling. He still has the rock in his hand and he brings it down on my left arm. I scream out in pain.

I manage to get on top of him and pull out my sword.

"...touch her" I finish saying as I bring down the sword on his heart.

I pull out my sword when I hear the cannon blast.

I get off of him and crawl towards Clove who is sitting there watching in horror.

She snaps out of it and hugs me tightly "Cato..." She says.

I look up at her and kiss her. Her eyes widen and she stiffens then she relaxes and gives in, she kisses back. It's the best feeling there is...Oh. Right yeah best feeling out there. I knew somewhere my mentor was watching and probably killing someone in anger. Whatever I'll rub in his face. I kisses Clove harder. We practically melted into each other.

All the remaining tributes watched in disgust. Even the fox girl.

Then all of a sudden a big noise (which was unknown at the moment) sounded and fox girl ran off, so did Everdeen.

Clove pulled back and said, "Come on" while taking my hand and running into the forest.

Present Day

Now I understood why she had nightmare about that so much who can blame her she was so close to getting killed.

I sat up and rested my back on the headboard.

I pulled Clove up to me and held her close to me. She curled up on my stomach and her head on my chest. I put my arm around her and stroked her hair.

"Remember when you asked me what will happen when we win?" I asked. She looked up and nodded.

"And I said that we would live in beautiful, big houses and live next to each other, and we'd be rich. And...and all the guys would want you...but I wouldn't let them, because your mine." I finished.

Clove smiled and nodded. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Well, I don't know when the other things are going to happen but I will never let anyone take you away from me. You are mine." I said. "...and I'll kill anyone who tries..." I said under my breath

"What?" she asks.

"Nothing, nothing.." I say.

With that she kisses me and mutters "Goodnight Cato"

We fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Finally...i've been working 2 hours on this just to get it right. It might now be but I would appreciate if you have reviews and feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes! finally i know some of you people (not a lot) have been waiting and here it is! YAY!**

**I have Cato here with me right now. (he doesn't appreciate me telling the world about his love life)**

**So if you guys want to talk to him...**

**Cato: i'm not talking to capitol people.**

**Me: oh but..*looks around nervously* but these are_ friendly_ capitol people. Right *nudge nudge***

**Cato: Whatever and hey before she forget (again) she doesn't own me or clove or anything. **

**And by the way my last name is pronounce Ca-ress-eh-da say it with me Caresseda! Caresseda!**

**Me: stop showing off...**

**Now on to the story *vrooom!***

* * *

**If I lay here**  
**If I just lay here**  
**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**Forget what we're told**  
**Before we get too old**  
**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

**-Chasing Car by SnowPartol  
**

Clove

I have to get away.

I'm in the arena, somewhere I have never seen before. It's not the forest like I'm usually in.

It's the meadow. Thresh's territory.

I can't see anything. The grass is about up to my shoulders (me being all short and stuff) I'm looking around trying to see the end of the field, maybe some trees or something. But I see nothing, just grass.

I stay still and breathe slowly so I can hear better. A small breeze comes in and the tall stalk of wheat, grass and whatever else is in there start swaying.

After it stops I look around and turn my heads this way and that.

Okay maybe this isn't a nightmare, I think to myself.

Ruuuuuuuuuussssss I hear over to my left.

I see the grass moving and shuffling around. It's moving very very slowly towards me.

OH NO!

I turned my head away and lunged forward to run away but I couldn't it was like my feet were glued to the ground. I was tugging on my legs frantically as the thing moves closer.

I heard louder. Oh god no, help, help! I think.

"HELP! HELP ME!" I scream out, but no one hears me, I'm all alone except for that _thing_.

I'm hyperventilating now, tying to move but my legs are glued to the ground. Tears begin to form in my eyes as the sky starts getting blacker. The color of the sky slowly fading away.

NO no no no no no. I think again and again. The world starts spinning and I try to hold my balance.

Suddenly it stops and I'm facing the moving object.

It gets closer and closer and closer.

I hold my breath as the animal creeps by me.

I see just a blur of color as the animal jumps out of the grass, I close my eyes. I feel everything freeze. NO wind blowing or the sound of the grass swaying, nothing. I open my eyes to find the world stopped. Like someone froze time. I look in front of me and I silent gasp.

It's not an animal but it might as well be classified as one. I'm staring into the eyes of Thresh.

I woke when I heard a horrible scream filled with horror and hurt , it sounded like the person was in pain. _Not another one._ I thought. I was trying to figure out where the screaming was coming from because it didn't stop. _I must still be in the arena.  
_  
_Not the arena! anything but the arena_.

I felt strong, muscular arms rap around my torso and a voice telling me that it was okay. Only then did I realize that I was the one screaming. I opened my eyes and saw the bedroom. _Not in the arena, I'm here, I'm home. I'm with Cato._ I quickly closed my mouth and look up at Cato, his eyes filled with worry.

I turned over onto my back and looked up at the cream ceiling. I felt Cato's arms slid from under me and one moved to behind my neck, his hand clasped around my shoulder. While his other stroking my hair, moving it away from my face.

I turned my head sideways to look in his dark blue eyes. His expression was only asking one thing; what happened? He already asked me the question I just didn't want to hear it in words. My body shifts away from him and I start to get up.

"Sooo..." I say trying to avoid the question and his gaze. But his hand grabbed onto mine and he pulled me back down.

"Tell me" The words sounded so simple but I knew there was going to be a long story behind the answer.

"You already know, it's the same. Every night" I said in a hushed voice, my face slowly forming into a frown.

"Again?" he asks. He seems calm but I could hear the anger behind it. I nodded.

"Clove, why do you keep having these dreams? It's over. He's dead. And you're safe. You know I would never let anyone touch you." he says. I know this but I'm not sure he does.

"Your angry" I state because it sure sounds like he is, I turned over to my other side so I would have to look at his reaction.

"No...no Clove I'm not" he took a breath "I'm not angry" he says turning me over and holding me close to him.

"so what?" I asked, because clearly I have no idea what he going at.

"Sooo, just...just think of something else, please. Your screams at night. They're killing me." he says. I see hurt in his face. He looks down, away from me so he can't see my face.

I don't even say anything. But I see that he's not playing. Nothing beats Cato, _nothing._ There is no weakness, none. Except me. "I...I'm sorry" I say trying to turn his head so I can look at me but he fights back not moving. I pull his hair; grab his face, just to remind me that it's there.

My strength gathers up and I pull him so he is facing the ceiling but I can only see half of his face. Just as quick as I turned him over he turns back. This happens at least three times. "Cato, Cato stop. Cato" I yell.

Then what happens next is he turns over and pulls me close to him in a bear hug so quick it's a blur.

At first I was startled then I relaxed into his arms shifting this way and that to try and find a more comfortable position.

After about 25 peaceful minutes he loses it. "I'm bored" He says with no emotion.

I roll my eyes "way to ruin the moment, Cato" I say as I move around.

"This 'moment' lasted for a half hour let's do something" he says almost kind of nervously as he looks around the room.

I almost forgot. Cato, after the games...he gets...jumpy. Like he can't hold still. NO, it's not that it's more like he can only do something for so long. He told me that if he does something for a certain amount of time it feels like something is going to jump out and try to kill him. So after a matter of minutes he moves on to something else. Always moving. Even in his sleep every 10 minutes he will toss and turn and wiggle in his sleep. I have to admit its fun to watch but he thinks there is a serious problem with him. But as much as I tell him he always doubts me.

Considering it was about 4am most places in district 2 weren't open yet so in result we tried, _tried._ I'm not saying we attempted but_ tried _to go to sleep.

"Are you asleep?" seriously?

"No are yo- wait forget I said that" I said feeling stupid.

"Besides why are you so anxious to leave?" I ask.

"Because 1: I think someone is watching me and 2: I have to go to the bathroom" he answers truthfully. Really Cato, really. I sigh and I sit up.

"I'm sure we will always be watched Cato. Now that we're victors. And for the bathroom part...just go!" I say and get up.

He does too and heads to the bathroom. I walk over to his dresser and rip off the tank top I have on.

I look through the drawers and find a light green button down shirt.

I slip that on and button it up. I take off my shorts so all that's left is my underwear. I don't worry about it showing. The shirt goes down to the middle of my thighs.

I pull out my messy blond hair out from under the collar of my shirt.

I sit down against the full-length mirror and press my cheek against the cold glass and close my eyes, humming a song.

I breathe in the scent that he left on this shirt I'm wearing and hug my knees close.

I hear Cato walk out of the bathroom. I open to find his standing in the middle of the room staring at me, smiling.

I smile back and close my eyes again and continued humming. I hear his footsteps again and they continue to get louder as he comes closer to me. My head turns and I open my eyes to find him sitting next to me.

"Did you have a nice trip?" I ask teasingly.

He rolled his eyes and said "Matter of fact I did and while I was in there I thought of something."

"Oh? And what's that?" I ask. He doesn't answer my question, but he starts to get up.

"Clove come on." he says calmly. Normally I would love to go where ever but right now Clove is not up for it He got up and took my hand. I didn't get up.

"No, Cato I don't want to" I whined.

"No you're going to like what I'm going to show you" he said. I took a deep breath. I didn't want to go anywhere right now. I was cold and hungry

Cato pick me up in his arms and headed to the door. "Put me down, Cato where are we going?" I asked. Cato didn't answer just keep walking. I started to squirm about when he headed down stairs. It didn't seem a problem for him to carry me I was only about 140. To him I was a stack of paper. We were now in front of the front door. "No! No Cato stop right now I am not going outside I'm not even dressed." I complained/demanded. I didn't want all the victors to see me like _this._

"That reminds me why do you have my shirt on?" It didn't seem like he was angry only confused.

"Because I want to" I huffed.

"Oh come on is the almighty Clove embarrassed that everyone will see you like that" he teased, nodding his head towards my clothes. I was but I wasn't going to tell the _almighty Cato_ that. Besides he didn't even have a shirt on.

He stared down at me, this is his weapon and it only works on me. His eyes. The dark blue of a storm cloud that makes me melt, quickly I look away and see my knife I left on the table last night. An evil smile crept on my face. I looked at Cato and froze, so did he. A second passed by as we looked at each other. I slowly reach my arm out to the knife on the table. Cato realized what I'm trying to do and he grabs for it still holding me with one arm. We struggle for it but in the end I won.

I hold the knife to his throat in a playful way. I smile in an evil way "now, put me down" I demand. "What just because you're a victor gives you the right to kill me? Why Clove I'm hurt" he says in a sarcastic way." you will be if you don't put me down, come on Cato it's like 7 in the morning I'm not dressed and I haven't-" I start to rant on but his lips stop me, all the anger washes away and I'm filled with joy. (that sounds stupid I know)

I drop the knife on the floor and wrap my arms around his neck, and he put me down. I felt his arms wrap around my waste as he pull me closer.

I pull back and look into his happy blue eyes he's got a smile on his face. "I still don't want to go there, wherever there is..." I say. Cato laughs and opens the door and pulls me outside "come on" I tried to ignore the stares we got from the other victors.

I couldn't blame them, I would stare too if I saw _the_ Cato and Clove, the victor of the most recent Hunger Games, half naked and walking into town. Weird.

But in this district, no one is normal.

Once we got out of the victor's village he took me in town behind the training center. "why are we here?" I asked in a disgusted tone, I never wanted to see this place again.

He saw my reaction and didn't say anything, we just kept moving. Cato lead me from the place where I first saw him to the place my friend, Elana, held her 16 birthday party in the middle on the woods. I didn't like going into the woods, it reminds me of the Hunger Games and it's filled with bugs an horrible smells technically they are woods since it's nothing but vines. It's more like a swamp.

We got deeper and deeper into the swamp and I still didn't know where Cato was taking me. He stopped and turned towards me. "Okay this is a place no one knows about so it'll be our secret." I looked around. There were noting but mucky water and vines and roots. "This is the place?" I asked, hoping he would be taking me somewhere else.

He smiled and said" no, this is" with that Cato pushed a group of intertwined vines and sun light poured out. HE took my hand and led me into the mysterious place.

There was an opening in the swamp that was filled with light. The ground was no longer mud and water but bright green grass. The place was a small circle only about 15 feet wide, but it was perfect. It didn't smell like the swamp gasses it smelled a little like flowers and...there was something else. Cloves.

I spun around in a circle to take it all in. Again and again did I spin until i got dizzy and fell.

Cato caught me and I looked up at him. "How do you like it?" he asked. "It...it's wonderful" I reply. I get up and then lie down in the soft green grass and look up at the sky. Cato sits down next to me.

"when did you find this place?" I said in awe.

He smiles, and puts is hands together, looks down and says "remember April 7th?" he asks.

I laugh. "of course I remember the 7th" how could I ever forget...

*April 7th 4 years ago*

"One more Clove then we'll move onto something else" my trainer says. I wipe the sweat of my forehead and take a deep breath and turn sideways. I gripped the knife harder and pull my arm back. Just as I'm about to release the knife I hear my name "..Clove" I jump and release the knife which flies straight into the concrete wall, completely missing my target.

"CLOVE WHAT WAS THAT?" I cringe as I hear my trainer yell. He walks over to me and slaps my face.

I turn around and see who spoke my name. I realize I staring into the face of Cato Caresseda. I give him a frown and punch his arm. He grabs his shoulder and yells "What was that for?" I turn back to look at the knife I've just thrown. "for messing me up." I say in a mean voice. He shrugs and goes back over to his group of friends that were watching the whole time. I stand still and try to catch what they were saying

"...like Clove" one of his friends, (I think it was Tiren) say.

"CLOVE get over here and try that again." my trainer yells. I walk over and grip another knife and send it flying it to the target. Perfectly. I feel people watching me so I straighten my shoulders and smile.

"I do not!" Cato shouts. His friends laugh. And he hits Tiren on shoulder.

My trainer then grasps my should and drags me over to the archery range where my friends Selene, Elana, and Beth were.

I don't know why I even bother to come over here I'm no good with a bow and arrow.

I take a few shots before Beth comes over to me and says "sooo my parents are throwing a party this weekend, wanna come?" she asks. I shoot another arrow "No" was my simple answer. She looks hurt. "Come on it'll be fun, music, drinks. And Cato Caresseda is Comeing" Beth says in a singing voice. I freeze. "So I don't care if Caresseda is there or not" I say back. Enrages I pull back the string and send it flying past her, missing my friend by 5 inches. She doesn't move, or cringe, or wince she just sighs and walk over to Selene who is trying to free an arrow from the floor. "Yes you do" Selene says.

I turn to them and raise my eyebrows "no I don't"

Elana rolls her eyes and says "oh please we know you like Cato"

Oh god I hope he's not hearing this

"I don't like Cato leave it be!" I said. No I yelled her. I turned over to look at Cato and his friends and see that he's staring at me, I feel myself blush and I turn away from him and look at the floor.

Selene shrikes "oh my god you do like him!" I hit her on the head

Cato and them move over to knife throwing, there about ten feet away from us.

"you guys, hushhh" I hiss at them. they giggle and pickup their bows.

"whatever Clove" Beth mutters.

After about 5 minutes of archery and knife throwing i catch beth mouthing something to one of Cato's friends

"what are you doing" I snap

"me? oh Jason over there was telling me that Cato like you" she says under her breath. I don't believe her for 1 second.

"he does not" I say in disbelief.

Beth looks over to me and puts her hands on her hips "yeah he does"

"fine then if you don't believe me then I'll ask him myself" I huff. But just as I start walking over to Cato, Elana grabs my arm. "you can't just ask a guy if he likes you of course he'll say no" I pull my arm away from her and say "that's the answer I'm looking for" I say.

I walk over to Cato and my friends follow me. I hear them whispering but I don't care what they're saying. I do not like Cato.

"hey Cato I wanted to ask you a question.." I begin. His eyebrows raise and says "ask way"

"my friends say that you like me. Do you?" I come out and say. Did it really sound that stupid? I feel like one of those preppy teenagers .I see his face freeze for a second and he jerks back into reality.

"..No" he says. His friends all roll their eyes at him.

"See guys I told you...you just would listen to me" I said without bothering to turn around.

Just then I see Jason nod his head at someone.

Then get pushed from behind. I hear an "opps" and that next thing i know I'm on top of Cato with my lips against his.

Our eyes widen. Then I quickly sit up looking at him. Our friends are laughing at us. I guess that means my face is beat red. I get up off him and sit on the ground and start to back away.

Cato gets up off of me and he scrambles to get up, so when he does he stares at me for about 2 seconds then looks at his laughing friends. I see his muscles tighten and his fists clench as his friends continue to laugh. "What the _hell_ did you do that for?" he says through his clenched teeth. The boy that's laughing the most: Jason didn't even knew what was coming. Cato goes over punches him in the face and storms out the door.

I stand up face my friends with an angry look on my face. I see their faces drop and get replaced with fear as I open my mouth and scream the highest pitch shriek I can. They have learned to not be afraid of me but right now, they had every right. One of their trainers comes over and drags Selene away to train some more.

Lucky her.

My hands are clenched up in fists at my sides. I start to run after them when i hear Cato's friends laughing again.

I chase them out the other door and away from the training center, once I see they're gone I press my back up against the door, close my eyes and smile. I slowly ease myself down the door until I'm sitting on the ground.

*Present Day*

I smiled and blushed "what about that day?" I asked putting my hands behind my head.

"well, after I took off I tried to run away from you guys and my trainer so I strolled into the forest and..." he held his hand out for a dramatic pause"...here we are" he said.

I loved that day. April 7th. It one definitely one of my favorites.

And we send the rest of the morning stuck in a daydream.

* * *

**Oh isn't it just beautiful! *blistful tear* you know it is people. Cato decided to stay during the story so he is still with me! he will talk to in the reviews that you guys give me. **

**Cato: mmmmmmffffmmmmllllfffff *trying to talk through duct tape***

**Me: heh heh _not now Cato._**

**On that sour note i better go before Clove kills me_._**

**_(don't forget reviewwwww) _**

**Come on click the sexy little button down there. you know you want to._  
_**


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**Here it is what you've all been waiting for! Chapter 3! Sorry I haven't updated in like 5 months I had the worst writers block and at first I didn't know where this was going. But i'm on track now and you'll probably hate me because this is litterally nothing, it's like a little teaser chapter for the future chapters. More action will happen in the next chapter(s) I promise this was like a building up thing. **

**Cato: They get it.**

**Me: *sighs* okay okay. Onwards. I don't own any of the Hunger Games stuff, ideas, character, etc. just the plot that i'm doing. If I _did_ own the Hunger Games I would have picked a better Gale. I mean really Liam Hemsworth, his face is too big! and I don't mind Peeta but I think thtat Josh Hutcherson should play Gale not Peeta, not that he won't be great (oh he will *drools*) but he just suits his character you know? **

**ANYWAYS...i don't own...Suzanne Collins does :P**

**I hope you like this incredibly short thing I call a chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Once you're a victor there's not a lot you can do. You don't really have to train since you're safe and won't be in the arena again...so what's the point? You could go out in the town to do something, walk around or anything that keeps you busy. But then you would have to deal with the lingering desperate prostitutes wanting to cling to you or the 9 year old fans wanting to tell you a story or trying to get you to sign something.

Sometimes it's nice, seeing that you're famous and that you get special treatment. At first you love it, crave the attention at all times wanting to let everyone know that you're the best. But then it gets so

_fuckin' _annoying and you just want to stay locked in to avoid the people.

Getting back to the doing nothing, you don't need to get a job because you already have all the money you need, don't need to buy stuff the capitol does that for you.

So what are you supposed to do? Nothing.

That's what Cato and I have been doing for the past 9 months. Nothing, just waiting for that exciting day to finally come.

I'm sure you guys have multiple thoughts about what I just said. Let me just clear them up for you.

No we aren't going on a tour around the country.

No Cato didn't propose to me and we're not getting married, why should we we'll love each other forever so why do I need a piece of paper to prove it to people?

And

_No_I am NOT pregnant waiting for the little bundle of joy to come. We're only 19 not 27 or something. Personally I despise children, to needy and loud but Cato brings it up every now and then.

We are waiting for the Hunger Games. Even though we have been through them and hated it we can't help but be excited. We were raised in the hell hole of District 2. What do you expect?

Besides, this year is special. It's the 75th games, the third quarter quell! I'd love to see what challenge they have this year.

The announcement of the Quell is in 6 days and everyone has already started to prepare.

Our old styles' Moonlight and Sunbeam arrived two weeks ago and started preparing our outfits for the interview they do for all the current or new mentors.

Personally I do

_not_want to mentor anyone at all. Sure it might be fun but I do not want to be responsible for someone's death because I 'didn't teach them that' or 'you didn't even tell then what' to do in that situation. I don't want parents to attack me with tears.

On the other hand Cato's all for it. I mentioned earlier that he's talked about wanting kids. He wants to teach him/her about the games or train them to go into the games. Although I've refused numerous times I don't think he understands that no matter how heartless a mother might be no mother wants to have their children shipped off to death.

Even if the child's 100% sure to win, they'll worry no matter what. Even if they have absolutely no competition. It's just how moms are and Cato still doesn't understand that, no matter how many times I've explained it to him.

If I have a baby, that baby will grow up and be put into the reaping. They might even volunteer. I don't want that to happen to anyone so I'm ruling that option out completely.

My thoughts are instantly cut off by Cato.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he says rocking back and forth. Still a kid. I sigh and shake my head but turn to acknowledge him.

"About not wanting to have kids." I reply coldly. I'm not sure why I said that, I don't want to get into this conversation.

"Whyyy not?" Cato whines. "Isn't your friend Victoria pregnant?" I cringe. She's not my friend anymore, what with being a bitch and all. In District 2 the legal age to have children is 18, after your Hunger Games years are over. D2 can never have enough people right?

"Because I don't want it to die."

He was quiet for a moment, looking down at the ground. I take a deep breath, trying not to remember my little sister, Vena. Who died 3 years before. Only 13 years old, the year that no one decided to volunteer.

"So, what do you think the Quell is going to be?" I ask, trying to change the subject. But I know better that Cato doesn't forget easily.

"It won't die." He says quietly. I look at him with rage in my eyes and he cowards back. I'm the only thing that can scare him, to my advantage.

"How do you know? They fuckin' LOVE to put victors' kids in there." I yell at him. He doesn't get it. He never does!

I turned away from him and picked at my nails with the knife I had in my hand, don't want to hurt him. Gotta keep busy.

"No it won't because I won't let him. If he gets picked then I'll make sure someone volunteers." Cato says with a serious.

"No, just. No the thought of a human being coming out of...ug. It's not very pleasant it'll suck for 9 months; I'll have to go through like 18 hours of pain. Just no I don't ...wait

_he?" _What he said took me by surprise. I was not having a kid, and even if I was it wasn't going to be a boy.

I heard Cato laugh and I felt his arms wrap around me from behind. I sigh and by reaction lean into them.

"Yes a boy and I'm sure you've gone through worse pain." he states. I look at him and say "Not down there. I don't want to have this conversation." I start to pull away but arms bring me closer.

"Just...think about it." I heard his voice. I ignore it and pull away again, breaking free. I walk across the room kicking the knife I dropped a while ago across the room, my hand was reached out to the door when Cato grabbed my arm stopping me for a brief moment.

"Clove, please humor me. Just think about it. I won't make you do anything just think about it."

I shook my arm out of his grasp and left.

* * *

**So how was that?Leave your reviews below! I want to see what you think. Most of you will be yelling at me 'I had to wait this f*ckin' long for this!' and stuff. But yeah you did and i'm sorry. I'm such a procrastinator. **

**I am aware that this sounds like a Peeta+Katniss moment with the part in Mocking Jay and what not but trust me, just wait it out and it will all fall out into place. **

**I know there's a mistake or two in here, I couldn't find the little suckers but if you do find them, please let me know. If it's praises, flames, corrections, reviews...I don't care they make my day and tell me 'hey someone actually read this! **

**Well i'm going to go it's like...2 am here. I'll go write some more just for you!**

**Review, Review, Review!  
**


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**Okay I know it's been like a year but I got really sidetracked and I just got around to writing it. I reread the story and noticed how horrible it is, I'll be...editing (rewriting) the previous chapters to it make more since. Um, I don't really own anything and I'm sorry it's been...a while but I have school and other things too.**

**Enjoy I guess. If you find any mistakes or have questions please tell me in the reviews it make my job a whole lot easier. Sorry for any grammar stuff...  
**

* * *

**Clove**

I had thought about it. A baby, huh? The idea of it was not what bothered me. Scratch that, a human being forced out of a very small part of your body. Having to induce hours and hours of pain. I was used to pain, sometimes it comforted me, and it assured me that I wasn't perfect, that I made mistakes, but a baby was not going to be one of them.

What really puzzled me was that Cato of all people, the toughest guy in District 12, the winner of the 74th Hunger Games, wanted a baby. It seemed extremely out of character and a completely random thing to bring up at the time of the Games.

Speaking of the Games, a quarter quell. I don't really know how this was all going to play out; I've never been alive for one. I thought about asking my mother, and I did was I was smaller but it just made her burst into tears so I never brought it up again.

I never really thought about asking a past victor if they had a tape I could watch. There had only been two so far, but there has to be some type of special recording I could borrow.

The last two quells were certainly interesting. In the 25th Hunger Games the citizens had to vote on the children to go in.

The 50th, twice as many people had to go in. See this is the reason I don't want to have children, what if something like that popped up. Not that I wouldn't have any faith in my kids but with 49 people against you, there would be no way you would make it out alive.

In about 5 days the 75th Quarter Quell would be announced. And how excited I was to hear it.

* * *

I was with Cato in his house pacing out of boredom.

"President Snow visited today." Cato stated, his voice seeming unusually plain. This was big, important and he shows no emotion.

"WHAT?...why? What happened? What did Brutus do?" I questioned. President Snow didn't just _pop_up and when he did it was usually something Brutus did. He was one of the insane...troublemakers our district is...blessed with.

Cato laughed "yeah he's here, not sure why I didn't bother to find out, nothing that I'm aware of and probably something illegal." He answered my questions in order.

I rolled my eyes. That helped. I walked over to where he was sitting and jumped on his lap. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer. I let out an extremely girly giggle.

"Well wasn't that adorable." Cato commented like I was a little two year old. I pecked his lips and smiled. That's what set him off, he attacked my lips, squeezed me in a tight hug and took control.

I managed to escape his death grip to get a breath in, and in that one moment of silence we had, that one peaceful moment that we were sharing, he had to go and ruin my mood.

"...So how about that baby?"

* * *

"C'mon Clove I was just kidding." the bastard yelled after me as I stumbled out of his arms and raced up the stairs, locking myself in his room.

"Clove..." I heard him on the other side of the door. I let out an annoyed 'humphf'.

I walked over to his bed and flopped down, face first into the annoying, fluffy covers.

I heard his fist lightly knock on the door. "Clove, let me in." he said. I ignored him, I wanted to hear him beg.

I heard him let out a sigh. "Cllooove, I'm sorrryyyy" he whined out like a eight year old. hahaha keep it coming.

"URG woman! let me in my goddamn room." Cato yelled "please" he whispered the last part. Okay, this is going to be good.

I walked in the bathroom and started to rub my eyes trying to get some redness out of them. I took droplets of water and let them fall on my checks, perfect fake tears.

I put a frown on my face and walk towards the door, I unlock it slowly and open it revealing Cato sitting against the opposite wall of the door.

His head snaps up to look at me and he jumps to his feet. I can see he's freaking out.

"What's wrong?" he asks, taking my head in his hands. I look up at him, trying to force more tears out.

"I-I never wanted to tell you this...but" Insert fake sniff here "I-I can't have kids" The look on his face is priceless, god I'm such a horrible person. He picks me up in a hug and apologizes. I wait a minute before pulling back and saying,

"Just kidding" I smile. His face turns to stone for a moment then starts to smile. He picks me up and throws me over to the bed.

He climbs on top of me a mutters "You asshole." before attacking my neck in kisses, bites and licks.

I'm laughing and tangling my fingers in his hair, he stops to look at me.

"But seriously..." He says.

I bite my lip and look around before rolling my eyes and muttering a "Maybe." He smiles and the attack starts all over again.

* * *

Three days have passed since that...as Cato calls it 'traumatizing incident'. Nothing has happened, there's nothing to do in district 2. We've met up with some of the victors, my parents, our old friends whom we haven't seen in months. I guess times just slips away when you're doing nothing.

Tonight. Tonight is the night the capitol is announcing the Quarter Quell. So Cato and I and all the victors are gathering up at someone's house to watch the ceremony for the Quell. And guess who hasn't been shutting up for the last 2 hours.

"Urg! What time is it? We're going over to Enobaria's house at...what time? 6?" he asks for the third time. I take a deep breath and answer.

"Its 10 minutes later since the last time you asked. We're going to her house at 6, yes. It's 3:14 okay, calm your tits."

He gave me a look. "Well excuse me missy, you're the one who's been PMS'ing for the past 4 hours… 'Cato get me food! Why are you ignoring me? Gosh, can't you give me some space?'."  
That was a really bad impression of me.

" Ha. We'll I'm not the one who's been whining and being so impatient for tonight" I spit out. God help him.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry" Cato came up behind me and hugged me to his body. I leaned my head back on chest and closed my eyes. It was a nice moment.

"Hey, we still got three hours to kill" He wiggled his eyebrows at me and licked his lips. I roll my eyes and decline his offer.

"Eh, maybe in like an hour." I say. Cato groans and flops on the couch. "What am I supposed to do?" He whines.

"God, Cato I don't know! Why don't you get your ass up and do something useful." I snap. Today was not my day and he should know this, because today was the anniversary of my mother's death.

A year ago, after Cato and I survived the Games and got to go home, was the day the capitol called to me. They wanted to use me as a spy, to find out what the people in the capitol and in the districts are saying about them. They were extremely paranoid. Of course I knew what they were talking about and I was not going to _whore _myself around the country like some of the other victors. They were too stupid to say no.

So I declined, 'Thank you for the offer sir, but I don't think I'm emotionally stable to be doing things like that. I don't want to put more stress on me' I said to them in a sweet innocent girl voice.

I thought I was off the hook. 'Well, how about in a year you can give us an answer, we'll give you some time to cool off, being in the games is hard work.' I was never going to get out of this.

What I didn't know was that you do not say _no _to the capitol, they will give you a punishment.

A week later three capitol worker came and shot my mother down. That was my punishment.

After that I had asked around and heard that was what they did to everyone. The lone winner in District 12 turned it down and his whole family, friends and girlfriend were killed. Same thing happened to the famous Finnick Odair in District 4 a couple years ago, you really had no choice. Some people get off the hook, maybe they decide that they are too ugly or they would be a horrible spy. Too ugly to be fucked, ha that's funny. Although of the obvious I was actually a little bit flattered when they asked. 'Aw, I'm good enough in your eyes. How sweet.' That type of thing, but not too flattered, I would never work with the capitol.

I was aware that they had offered Cato the same deal. Knowing him I thought he would jump at the opportunity since I didn't give him much (please...) but surprisingly he declined too. But they couldn't find a way to punish him. He did have a brother, but he died in the 69th Games, his father died of alcohol abuse and his mother died of sickness when he was really young. He doesn't know if he has any extended family.

And they couldn't kill me, how would that look? How would they play it off? 'Victor of 74th Hunger Games dies in freak accident.' that would never work, people aren't that stupid. So they just let him be, of course we don't let our guard down, something was going to happen sooner or later.

"Maybe we should...um. I don't know...what time is it?" Cato asked. Again. I sigh and look at the clock hanging up on the wall.

"It's 3:30." I reply. I walk over to where he's laying on the couch and crawl up against him. He moves over so I can comfortably lie on my side, pressed up against him. His arms wrap around me and we just lay there. I can feel the minutes tick by.

I'm glad that he's calming down, Cato's been acting more hyper and anxious than usual. I believe he's always in a calm state of paranoia. Ever since the Games he's been really jumpy, quick on his feet and always moving, like a child with serious ADHD. I can tell most of it is anxiety for something to happen, a little of its paranoia but only to a small degree.

I am the exact opposite of Cato. Sure I'm still paranoid but it seems like I've slowed down. I'm definitely not calmer but more in a state of haziness. Like being high all the time or being in that state of half awake and half sleep where you are aware of everything and can wake up at any moment if something happened but you're still in that state of relaxation. It's kind of like depression, I'm not sad I'm not begging to die, but I'm always tired.

It's like I can't keep up with anything anymore, my skills haven't gone but I just don't see the point.

I look up at Cato and see he's fallen asleep. He always looks like he did when he was 14, younger, Naive. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Clove, Clove! Wake up. It's time to go." I hear Cato's voice which is full of excitement. I laugh and slowly sit up, stretching after that wonderful nap. He pulls my arm and tugs me to the door.

"Cato, Cato, wait! You're not dressed." I remind him. He's still in boxers and a white t-shirt. He looks down at himself and curses before running up the stairs.

I roll my eyes and wait for him to come running down the stairs like a kid on Christmas morning. "C'mon, C'mon, C'mon!" He begged.

"Cato, calm down. It's only 5:50. Their house is like a 2 minute walk, okay. Deep breath." I say. I grabbed his arms and forced him to look at me. He nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay, let's go." I said and we headed out the door.

After an hour of eating and talking to all the victors at Enobaria's house, I hear some yell to be quite.

Everyone sits down and gathers around the TV, waiting for the announcement to come on.

President Snow flickers on the screen. Caesar Flickerman comes to view telling about the card reading.

"That's right, this year will be the seventy-fifth anniversary of the Hunger Games! And that means it's time for our third Quarter-Quell." Caesar says in a fake excited voice. Everyone laughs.

The anthem plays and the camera moves back over to President Snow. He's followed by a young boy dressed in a white suit, holding a wooden box which contains the Quells. As the anthem ends Snow begins to speak, reminding us of the Dark Days in which the Hunger Games were born. He begins to speak of the previous Quells.

"On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initive violence, every district was to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it."

That must have been horrible, I'm glad I wasn't born 50 years ago.

"On the fiftieth anniversary" Snow continues "as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes."

Everyone is leaning forward, anxious to hear the third.

"And now we honor our third Quarter-Quell" The little boy steps forward and holds out the box to the president. In the box were many old, yellow envelops that had numbers on them. Snow picked out number 75 and began to read.

"On the seventy fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors."

I hear a young woman who won 3 years ago shriek. Everyone else just sits there, trying to take it in. What does it mean? Existing pool?

I cover my mouth to try and cover my screams; I look over at Cato, his face emotionless. A minute passed before everyone understood.

We had two or three that were crying, some people were cheering, others too shocked to react.

I feel Cato pick me off of the floor and set me down on his lap, holding me and saying over and over. "It's okay, we're going to be fine." I shake my head back and forth. No we're not going to be fine, not that many people from district 2 has won over the years. We only had about 19 victors till alive. Only about 12 that were under 40.

I try to reassure myself, there is a bunch of people. Even if we do get picked there will be no doubt that people will volunteer for us. Enobaria looks ready to go and she's about 34, Brutus is just as excited and he turned 46 this year.

We're going to be fine, I look up at Cato and think that it's only been a year since we've won. They wouldn't want to see the same people in from last year.

Something hit, like my breath getting knocked out of me. A year since we've won, a year since the capitol...

Is this what they're going to do to Cato?

* * *

**Dun Dun Duhhhhhhhhhhhhh.**

**Okay bear with me guys in the 'baby' stuff. I know it seems really sappy and stupid but it all plays into plan. I don't like the lovey-dovey stories 'oh i love you, I love you too. we had a baby and got married. the end.' type of stuff...give another chapter or too and it'll get better. Trust me this DOES have a plot, it's not there to the exciting stuff yet okay! Oh and sorry If I got the ages for some people wrong, I don't have exact numbers...and the Quell announcement is from the actual book...just take out the Katniss stuff and ta da...perfect. I won't be updating for a while but reviews can change that, they make me want to write more!**

**R&R please, it makes my dayyyy, please... flames, candy, and mistakes. I don't care! Just say something...**

**Peace!, HurricaneHal3y.**..


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back after...forever. I'm super super duper sorry I haven't updated in a while (a while meaning months) and I don't think you'll like this cause it's super short and i'm sorry and ahhhh i'm so freaking sorry. I've been really busy with school and band camp and there's not a lot of time to do anything. But i have no excuses :( I know.**

**To answer Emma: I started writing this like two years ago before the movie came out and from all the fanfics I've read back then, Clove had blonde hair and I'm not sure if the book specified (it probably did I'm just too lazy to look :\) so I just went along with everyone else and now it's too late to change it. **

**Soooo I hope you like this, I don't think you will cause it's shit and really short and ;_; i'm sorry okay. Like really really really really sorry. I don't own anything except my plot line, everything else belongs to Suzanne Collins. Please forgive me if I got any facts wrong, let me know and I'll change it up.**

**Again, sorry.**

* * *

Everyone seemed...somewhat relaxed. Walking around the village and trying to ignore the whispers of gossip and sighs of relief of the town's people was like an itch. And sometimes, every once in a while, you'd get a thank you.

Thank you so much for going into the death trap again and _saving _children. Thank you for representing out District. What a _legend._

Everyone gave us victors weird looks, most out of pity.

We don't need pity. We deserve this, we should be put back in. After killing all those children and rolling around in wealth and fame, we _deserve _it. You should put us back to death, let's get rid of all the victors shall we?

* * *

"-And the District 2 couple?" a gravelly voice asked the other men and woman at the table, after taking a sip of his drink and pushing it far away from him. He rubbed his forehead.

"Well obviously the Peeta-Katniss thing didn't work out like we had planned." Another man, who was the lone victor of District 12, said with a sigh. There were murmurs in agreement.

A silence was drawn out of the group before a young boy spoke up.

"I'm sorry, what exactly was the plan with the 'star crossed lovers'? I'm a bit new..." A boy of only 19 who was from District 7 asked. He looked around the round table for an answer when Finnick Odair spoke up.

"You see," he started, lifting his feet off the table and scooting his chair closer the the table, "The whole plan of the star crossed lover was to add a twist. Such a twist that made the games even more unbearable yet exciting to watch. Just think in their shoes, would you want to be put in a death game with your lover? Of course not. So we got our sources," Finnick nodded his head towards Haymitch, "to ask around the district, keep close friends updated and to find a willing volunteer." He paused for a second to look at the 19 year old to see if this had gotten through.

"Haymitch found a family that was linked into the, let's call this a club shall we? And talked with them. He explained the situation and talked to their son, Peeta." Finnick stopped to take a long drink.

"Peeta wasn't like the media played him off as, his family was an active member in our 'club' and he had a strong hatred for the capitol, like all of us here, he wasn't shy or weak and he definitely wasn't soft. Sure he was a bit quiet but that's what covered everything up... Anyways I had asked him to 'volunteer' for us. I didn't have high hopes and expected him to say no. It was a lot to ask for, risking your life for something that may not work, but he said yes." The young man was very focused and still gave his full attention.

"Problem was, he wasn't in love...That was a bit of a setback but the mission must be completed so I had Haymitch talk to one of his old friend's wife. She had a daughter. She knew how to fight, hunt, swim, most importantly, survive. She had a strong personality and was very determined. Katniss had a good mind set.

"It took some time convincing her mother to let her daughter to go into the games but finally she agreed. After talking through many situations and 'what ifs' we decided to not tell Katniss of our plan, she would only ruin it."

The table was quiet; some heads were down in respect for the deceased girl. Everyone had tired looks on their face and looked as if they were going to give up. But they wouldn't, they had worked too hard for this and it _will_ work. Finnick continued.

"Katniss was strong, but she was very...new, fresh and seemed out of it most of the time. She had a mission and that was too keep her sister alive as well as her 'grieving' mother. We waited patiently for 2 years for young Primrose to turn 12 and of course it fell right on the 74th year. Perfect. Eventually we had all the slips of paper replaced with "Primrose Everdeen" and "Peeta Malark" how we did it was another story... anyways, we waited for the girls name to be called out, Katniss of course volunteering with a brave look on her face. Peeta was called up and he shook hands with Katniss. After saying the goodbyes and whatnot, they were shipped off onto the train and Haymitch was to start the plan. We didn't know that the girl we chose just _happened_ to be saved from starvation by Peeta but it worked and made everything more believable."

"Well, I won't go off into further details as I assume you know what happened, or at least predict what happened, during the training and then the games, and…. Well you know what happened then. Our plan didn't work."

Finnick finishes the story and looks up at the man from District 7 whose mouth was slightly open in shock. There was an awkward silence.

"Well, surely they weren't strong enough." The 19 year old says, breaking the silence.

Everyone at the table turned their heads to look at him.

"What do you mea-" Finnick started, his voice showing a little anger.

"Well they didn't win, did they? As you planned, so they obviously weren't fit for the job." District 7 cuts him off.

"And, think about it, who did the 'star-crossed lovers 'were killed by?" He asks with his eyebrows raised.

"The power couple from District 2" Beetee whispers.

"of course! Dammit…" Haymitch says and immediately starts talking of plans with Beetee and Finnick.

The room is filled with voices and everyone is moving around, looking at papers, writing things down, trying to get information and talking amongst each other. This plan will be taken into action and this plan _will_ work.

The 19 year old boy just leans back and smiles.

* * *

I could tell something was bothering Cato, he wasn't really one to complain (at least not seriously) about things and usually kept his worries to himself. It was bothering all the victors. Who would get picked or more likely who would volunteer? It was big talk around the village and Cato seemed like the topic.

"Babe, you'll be fine." I tried to reassure him. My arms wrapped around his torso from behind and buried my face into his jacket, inhaling his smell.

He twisted around to face me and hugged my back, resting his chin atop of my head (damn the height difference) and hummed. His arms squeezed and pulled me closer.

" I know it's not me that I'm worried about. I'm sure one of the crazies will volunteer for me, if I get picked." Cato said. I giggled but didn't forget the fact that Cato was lying to my face.

"You're a really terrible liar you know." I said. Cato let out a big sigh and rolled his eyes.

"I am worried about you." He said, avoiding what I was hinting at. I guess there was no point, we was a horrible liar but I wasn't going to get the truth out of him. He would be fine. Right?

I leaned back and pressed a kiss to his lips, it wasn't supposed to go anywhere but Cato licked my lips and made his way into my mouth, I bit my teeth softly into his bottom ones and made my grip around his waist tighter. His arms slowly moved down from my back to my thighs, pushing pressure on them, I got understood what was going on and jumped up.

Cato caught me and made his way over to the couch where he bent down over me and laid me down, not breaking the lip contact, and crawled over me. I wrapped my hands around his neck and his arms slipped beneath my shirt, ridding it up over my stomach and to bunch at my breasts. I broke the kiss and let him move the shirt over my head.

My hands roamed under his shirt and pushed it over his head and ran my hands up and down his back and pulled him closer. I pressed my stomach into the warmth of his and pressed my tongue into his mouth.

Cato's hand slide around to my back and fingered the clasp of my bra, I felt my breath hitch as he slowly got the first hook undone.

It was about to go further before we heard a knock on the door.

Cato sat up quick and looked at me with wide eyes, I tried to push him off of my and reach towards my clothes. He got up and raced around the room, trying to find his shirt that was thrown off.

The person knocked again.

"J-just a second!." I yelled in the direction of the door and re-hooked my bra, pulling the shirt over my head. I checked to see of Cato had found his shirt before making my way towards the door.

Cato joined my side ad I turned the handle and opened the door.

"Hello Clove, Cato." He voice greeted us with a smile.

Cato and I looked at each other with confusing looks. I racked my brain and tried to remember if we did anything or held any secrets.

Because why in hell was the famous Finnick Odair standing on my doorstep?

* * *

**So...I'm really angry. Because I wanted this to be longer but it wouldn't let me, like I couldn't write anymore know what I'm sayin?**

**Yeah I really sorry I dropped off the face of the earth, feel free to yell at me and whatnot. Btw, soon I'm going to rewrite it (maybe) because it's a pain in the ass to write 1st pov and i don't like it anymore. I'll rewrite the whole thing sometime unless you don't want me to which is fine. I can't promise or give you a date of when I'm going to update, band camp and stuff is stressful so... yeah I'm sorry. You can all thank the lovely clovelycato555 for yelling at me and reminding me. I'm super sorry and owe this all to you, thanks babe.  
**

**So go yell at me, point out my mistakes, or complement it i don't care. Comments make me happy ^-^  
**

**Thanks guys.  
**


	6. PLEASE READ MAJORLY IMPORTANT

**Okay, I apologize that this is not an update. But I've been rereading this and it truly is embarrassing and I don't know what I'm going to do. I've been cleaning out and deleting my other crap stories. But this one is by far the most popular.**

**I've been considering about four things, **

**1. Delete the story completely. It's an embarrassment and I don't want to be remembered by this and I'll just start everything over or maybe not even write anymore. **

**2. Do my best and try to edit this so it doesn't look like an eleven year old wrote this (even though I was at the time) and fix it up. **

**3. Rewrite it. My writing style has changes and now I can't read anything that's in 1st point of view but now this story is in 1st pov and you all want me to continue this and it's getting really hard and painful to write. I would rewrite the chapters in standard 3rd person and maybe change the plot a little. I don't have a lot of time, so this would take a while and the process would be very slow.**

**4. Make this the last thing I ever do on this story. Just abandon it and not do anything. Of course I know that that's a horrible thing to do and I hate it when some of my favorite stories do that, but I don't know what to do anymore.**

**I will the decision up to you guys. You have 4 weeks to input your vote and give me suggestions on what to do. Tell me which option you would like best and i'll take the majority. **

**You have until April 13th and if i don't get more than about 5 comments on this then i'll just delete everything. Sorry but it's come to this.**

**I appreciate everyones past reviews and kind words, I'm glad you guys have liked this and I really want to make this better.**

**April 13th. **

**Thank you for everything and I'm sorry this is not an update.**


End file.
